he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Onnor
is the 4th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary On the Mutant Mothership, Flogg announces that Hoove and Karatti have got past the shield. Skeletor slams his staff into the ground with a loud clank, and he spins around to face Flogg with his cloak twirling out behind him. Skeletor tells Flogg to not attack right now, we also see another bit of tension between the two as Flogg tells Skeletor he’s starting to wish he never made the deal with him. Skeletor reveals his plan, speaking of ‘one who opposes Sebrian’, and plans to use Werban to disable the shield. On Primus, Caz is asking He-Man to tell him more about Skeletor and the Mutants, but He-Man wants to know more about Primus. Caz tells He-Man this is the garden where all of Primus’ food is grown, and it is run by ‘Grot’. Just as He-Man is introduced to Grot by Caz, Hoove and Karatti show up in their Terrorclaw, trashing the garden looking for a way to Onnor. The Terrorclaw is put to good use, using its claws to tear up the garden. He-Man saves Grot from a shot of the Terrorclaw, and Grot in turn saves He-Man from a falling tree that was reached by the shot. He-Man jumps on the Terrorclaw and faces both mutants until Grot takes the Terrorclaw's claw and Hoove retakes the controls to counter him. Karatti manages to knock the power sword out of He-Man's hand, kicking him and sending him flying. Hoove tries to finish He-Man, but He-Man fends off the Terrorclaw with his bare hands and breaks its claw into pieces, then Grot turns the Terrorclaw sideways. Hoove and Karatti escape, as Grot tells He-Man ‘you fight well, for a human.’ Cutting to night, Werban arrives in the Oasis riding a Bolajet. Werban has come to meet Skeletor, who claims he is here to talk about peace. Werban wants peace, but is convinced Sebrian cannot achieve it, so wants to try himself. His own arrogance leads him into Skeletor's clutches. Skeletor produces a necklace out of thin air, a nice demonstration of his magic, and places it on Werban, placing Werban under his control. In the Inner Council Chamber, Sebrian notices Werban is not himself, and Werban proposes to the council that they contact the Mutants and try to come to an agreement with them. Werban hears Skeletor's voice telling him to take the key. Werban snatches the key from the crystal generator and runs away, taking the time to elbow Sebrian in the stomach before he leaves. Mara enters, and Sebrian tells her to find Adam. Mara asks Sebrian ‘Adam? How can the merchant help us?!’ Sebrian tells her Adam knows how to contact He-Man. On the Mothership, the Mutants applaud as the shield goes down. Crita calls Skeletor's plan ‘pure genius’, always the charmer, Skeletor addresses her as ‘my dear’ and begins to laugh about his plan. When Crita stands beside Skeletor at first she is smiling, but after he begins to laugh insanely she looks a little bit worried, as though she’s looking at a madman. Flogg is eager to attack, Skeletor agrees but tells Flogg ‘We don’t just go down there and go Bratatatatatatttttaaaa!’ making explosion noises and waving his arm around madly. All Flogg can do is stare at him, bemused. In Levitan, Werban is telling a crowd of people that by lowering the shield they shall have peace, but he speaks too soon, and Mutant Shuttle Pods swoop in and begin firing at the crowd. Werban's necklace falls off in the confusion, and he realizes what he has done. The creation of ‘Gepple's Goo’ is seen, and the scientists argue about who exactly invented it. The Scientists will put the Goo in the tubes that lead to Primus' cities, stopping the invading Mutants from getting through. Werban is trudging through the oasis, his Bolajet having run out of fuel, and He-Man is following him. Skeletor orders Hoove to take the other Mutants and attack Onnor. Skeletor confronts Werban in the Oasis. When asked how he found Werban, Skeletor says ‘How does a lion find… no never mind’ not bothering to finish his own anecdote. He gets in another one liner when Werban angrily claims ‘You lied!’, Skeletor simply replies ‘Yeah well, villains do that once in a while’. He-Man arrives, challenging Skeletor. And Skeletor, clearly not in the mood to deal with He-Man says ‘Look I’ve had a long day…’ and goes on about his day, He-Man of course doesn’t listen, and Skeletors reaction is hilarious. Skeletor keeps He-Man busy by creating a monster to battle with his staff, but the monster is easily defeated within seconds, when He-Man realizes it is afraid of the water, slicing open the cacti around him and letting loose there stored water. He-Man then confronts Skeletor, who retrieves his staff by blasting an energy bolt at the ground, but the water that defeated the creature has left the staff weakened, and Skeletor has no choice but to flee. Back in Onnor, the Mutants have attempted to get through the tubes, only to be covered in Gepple's Goo. To make matters worse, Hydron and Flipshot arrive and cover the Mutants in feathers, leading to a humiliating defeat. He-Man and Werban return, and Werban apologies for his actions, saying he has learnt a difficult lesson. Moral Grot learns that instead of carrying several things at once, it's better to make several trips. Trivia * First appearance of Grot * This is the only time in the series we would actually see Werban pilot any kind of vehicle. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images